Kōmei
One can be so much more with others. Kōmei (一縷, Koumei, Brightening Hope) has always lived by this principle ever since he learned his basic morals. Constantly, since birth he has dedicated his life to the world around him. Under the tutelage of Orochimaru and his doctors of parents, Koumei grew up wanting to help humanity for the better despite the status of the other leaders of the world. This led to the pursuit and eventually mastery of medical ninjustu by Koumei, in order to assist others who are failing in health. Due to his lineage that traces back to Karin and the Uzumaki, his residual abilities have allowed him to display prominence in the world. In fact, his unique status as current has shaped his life in the current age. Koumei has taken a radical stance on the world stage in the current era. Inspired by his mentor Orchimaru's change of heart, he has become an advocate for transparency, justice and peace in the shinobi world. But such dreams take the cooperation of others, love of others and time, something Koumei is willing to put forth in pursuit of a better world. Setting his eyes on the future, he works in the present to make his finer future possible. Background Kōmei the Humble Kōmei the Compassionate Kōmei the Determined Personality A heart of gold. In a corrupt world of darkness, Koumei seems like a star. His kindness is only matched by few. Ever since he was born, he has put others before himself. Despite growing up in favorable conditions, he learned humility. Under the tutelage of Orochimaru and his parents, Koumei learned to have a profound care for others. Koumei lives by the Golden Rule. Taught by his parents, this is a principle he holds to the highest regard. He treats others with the upmost respect and kindness because he seeks the same in return. He believes in equivalent exchange of behavior and that what one gives, one gets. This principle has earned him as much respect as he has given out over the years. Koumei believes in cooperation and peace very strongly. While many deem such dreams impossible, Koumei has set himself on achieving world peace some day. He believes the key to this is love and Golden Rule of treating others how you want to be treated. Koumei can often be seen as an optimist. Within a world where failure is as common as breathing, Koumei still believes in success and carries hope close to his heart. When things seem grim, Koumei is often seen as a point of hope. He carries the undying belief that things will work out if he keeps working hard at it. This has crafted him into a strong-willed individual. Against all odds, Koumei has stayed true to believing in what many believed impossible. He is not easily swayed into a conflicting belief. This strong will has him set on his goals, which he believes will come through effort as stated before. Even the unlikely idea of world peace that is something Koumei believes he can achieve or at least set forth the foundations for. Koumei has a lot of self-confidence due to this. His self-esteem is high and he is very content with his lifestyle. He's always aiming to better himself to set a good example and presence for those around him. However, Koumei is not cocky nor overconfident and knows his faults and shortcomings. He's always working on them and encouraging others to do the same. In fact, while an optimist most of the time, Koumei's judgment can falter at times. While powerful, he sometimes doubts himself and his abilities. That is also a reason he constantly works on bettering himself, to develop himself into a more capable person, free of doubt with the ability to make his dreams a reality across the entire Shinobi World. He knows he has a long way to go but Koumei possesses a lot more faith than doubt in himself. Appearance A fair young man, Kōmei is slightly above average height with a sturdy, but thin build. He has spiky red hair which is rather wild as it does not conform to any particular known hairstyle, developing into one completely of new invention that's long enough to cover his ears. His new hairstyle is full of bangs and contains splits around his head to look manageable while being spiky in the back of his head. He views the world through eyes the same hue as amethyst gems. For attire Koumei wears a variety of shirts, however mostly white, underneath a long hoodie cloak that is often worn open. His cloak falls down to his knees and has a tannish tint to it. He wears blue denim pants, or jeans if you will for leg wear and black boots laced up and suited for combat for footwear. His jeans are commonly held up by a black belt loosely. His other choices for pants are pants of a grey variety and tan ones as well, such as shinobi edition khakis. Also on his person, Koumei carries a degree of supplies with him. He can often be seen carrying a pack, unlike the tradition shinobi pouch on his back. This is because he carries a lot of medical supplies, which he can often be seen with as well. He also has an odd necklace of hoop nature around his neck, silvery and gray in color scheme. A jewel is attached to the middle of it in diamond form but its purpose eludes most. However it is tied to his medical supplies as well, and is in fact a tool for his conduct. Also within his cloak (or coat) and pant pockets are more supplies if Kōmei ever needs them, such as scrolls and pills. Predominately in his pack are medical supplies such as tools. Koumei also wields a Shakujō, as can often be seen wearing that across his back with his pack as well. While not necessarily the "best dressed," Koumei always has the materials to do his job at the ready due to integrating them into his common appearance. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Medical Ninjutsu Anti-Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Chakra Prowess Sensory Perception Intelligence Trivia